Who Shot Squilliam Fancyson?
a "Who Shot Squilliam Fancyson?" Is a post-season 7 SpongeBob SquarePants special that aired on October 9, 2011. It is a bit more of a creepypasta just like Squidward's Suicide and it is very ironic that it aired on Squidward's birthday! Hmmmm. The episode '''The episode '''starts normally at Mrs.Puff's Boating School. Mrs.Puff comes into her classroom only to see their class pet Richard dead in his cage. He smelled horrible and Mrs.Puff has Groundskeeper Willie (who decided to come down under the ocean) to go and bury the corpse. As Willie was digging, they struck oil! Puff's boating school is rich! City hall pays the educational facility, 1 million dollars! Mr.Krabs hears this, bribes SpongeBob and Squidward with things they like, they shut down the Krusty Krab, and Mrs.Puff accepts Mr.Krabs and SpongeBob to work at the school. Why she accepted SpongeBob? I don't know? But she rejected Squidward since he is mean. Squidward needs a job to keep his house and has no other choice but to work for his arch rival, Squilliam Fancyson, at the casino. 2 weeks later, Squilliam has Squidward, Janitor Old Man Jenkins, Patrick Star, and one of his fancy associates to do jobs. Jenkins will be on cleaning duty, Patrick to do slot machine duty with the fancy associate, and Squidward to clean the toilets. Squidward wants to be respected and gives Squilliam a box of chocolates from the Krusty Krab before it shut down to show a nice picture of him. However Squid's picture was covered by a mushy, sour, chocolate Squilliam didn't like, He was able to see pictures of SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr.Krabs, Gary, and Patrick's little helper. Then Squilliam's partner, Smith, comes into his fancy office to finally tell him the news of Mrs.Puff's Boating School striking oil! Squilliam is mad that a simple boating school is ever so slightly richer than him. Meanwhile, with the money the Boating School got. Mrs.Puff bought a fancier desk and advanced school supplies, Mr.Krabs hoarded his share of the profit, Groundskeeper Willie bought a satellite so he can get cable into his new underwater shack, and finally, SpongeBob bought 2 private jazz musicians known as Pito Fuentes and Kelpy G. Puff then decided to build a new addition for more subjects. Then all of a sudden, Squilliam Fancyson and Smith come with their element scooper to scoop out all the oil so the boating school will be poor and Squilliam to be even more richer than before. Squilliam gets back to the casino with 87 jars full of oil and sees Squidward in Squilliam's office spraypainting his name on the wall. Squilliam said rudely, BUSTED! WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS?! Squidward snaps and charges toward Squilliam in an effort to choke him only to get pulled away by bodyguards at the last minute with Squid yelling "I WILL KILL YOU!" Squilliam says "you wish!" And eats a few more pieces of chocolate all except the sour one covering Squidward's pic. Mrs.Puff then finds that all the oil was stolen from Fancyson and they don't have enough money for the fancy desk, satellite, new addition, Fuentes and Kelpy G, and a proper gravesite for Richard. Mrs.Puff gets angry and wants to go to court with Squilliam at city hall tomorrow! The next day before Squilliam is getting ready to go to CITY HALL. He explains his evil plot that he will do with the stolen oil, he will buy and build a huge disc shaped container over the entire city causing sunlight to not enter and they will be forced to use the light energy from Fancyson Electric. Smith said he is going too far. Squilliam fires Smith and then heads down to City Hall. He gets there to see the entire townfolk in there all angry at him. Patrick's little helper growls at him and Patrick said "YOU MONSTER!!" Patrick then charges toward Squilliam in an effort to punch him in the face but Squilliam pulls out a handgun from his robe and says I DON'T THINK SO!" Squilliam then says he has other plans to attend to rather than facing an angry crowd, Squidward yells, "DAMN YOU!" For ruining the city as the disc overhead has just been built to stop sunlight getting in. Squilliam then exits City Hall and sees the entire city lit with Fancyson Electric. He dances for a few seconds with another success and then goes into an alley, sees that someone has a lollipop, he tries to steal it but gets into a bit of a rumble with the figure and is then shot. Squilliam walks paralyzed across the street with blood spewing out and Old Man Jenkins said, "SIR, YA ALL RIGHT?" Squilliam then collapses on the town centerpiece unconscious in front of everybody. to be continued Category:Specials Category:Episodes